How To Say I Love You
by Kyara Jinn-Black
Summary: El momento de la verdad siempre llega... y aunque díficil sea Milo debe enfrentarlo... quieres saber cómo sigue... entra y lee!


_Ohayoo!!!! Aquí Kyara de nuevo pero esta vez incursionando en la sección de animes...esperemos que no sea un fracaso n.nU_

_Bueno... aki vamos... Saint seiya no es propiedad mía, yo sólo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia (sin fines de lucro claro!)..._

_Esta es una historia shonen ai o sea relación chicoxchico... si no te gusta pues simplemente no lo leas u.u, porque después no hay lugar a reclamos..._

_Disfruten la lectura!!!!!_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Esta historia va para todas aquellas personas a las que les gusta esta hermosa pareja._

- ... – conversaciones

_- cursiva- _pensamientos

8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D

**HOW TO SAY I LOVE YOU**

"Te amo y no lo puedo creer... y cuando te lo dije no me supiste responder"

* * *

**Out here in the quiet of the night**

**Beneath the stars... and the moon**

**We both know we've got something in our minds**

**We won't admit but it's true**

**You look at me, i look away**

- ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? –se decía el caballero dorado de Escorpio recostado en las escaleras de su templo mirando las estrellas- ¿Por qué es tan díficil? –golpea el piso con su puño.

- _Quizá temas que él no te corresponda- _dijo una voz en su cabeza.

- No... no es eso es sólo... es que... ¿quién eres tú?

- _Digamos que soy tu conciencia, pero eso no importa... ahora ¿estás seguro de lo qué él siente por ti? _

- ¡Ese es mi problema! No estoy seguro de nada, ni siquiera si se lo quiero decir...

- _¡Tienes que decírselo!, eso no lo debes dudar._

- Pero... ¿Y si no siente lo mismo por mí?

- _Eso no lo sabes... _

- Ya... pero que tal si me rechaza y nuestra amistad se rompe yo... no lo soportaría.

- _Pero si se lo dices al menos sabrás lo que él siente y quién sabe hasta ganes._

- Sí lo sé... pero el otro problema es cómo se lo digo.

- _¿¿¿Ya lo has intentado???_

- Varias veces, pero nunca lo he logrado... es que... yo me pongo nervioso y pues me arrepiento.

- _Cobarde._

- ¡Hey¿Estás aquí para ayudarme o para ponerme peor?

- _Lo siento... pero y ¿les has pedido ayuda a tus compañeros?_

- A ver... –dijo escorpio enumerando con sus dedos- Adebarán está en Brasil... Mu sería una buena opción si no estuviera pegado a cada rato con Saga...

- _¿Y Kanon? – _Con Shaka - _¿Death Mask? _– Afrodita - _¿Shura?_ – Aioria - _¿Shion?_ – Dhoko -dijo con un suspiro.

- _A si que todos tienen pareja menos tú._..

- Hnn –gruñó Milo.

- _Bueno... ahora hay más razón para que lo hagas._

- Si... supongo que tienes razón –dijo levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose al interior del templo- lo haré mañana –dijo decidido.

- _¿Lo vas a ver mañana?_

- Sí. Será el momento definitivo.

- _Suerte._

**I wanna tell you what i'm feeling **

**But i don't know how to start**

**I wanna tell you but now **

**I'm afraid that you may break my heart **

**Oh why should anything so easy**

**Ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what i'm feeling**

**And to say that... i love you**

Ya era de día y nuestro amigo Milo no había podido dormir por los nervios, aunque ahora estaba seguro de que nada le impediría decirle a su amigo lo que sentía.

Se levantó contento y se dirigió a la ducha pues tenía que estar presentable. Luego fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, tan entretenido estaba que no sintió el cosmos que se acercaba a su templo.

- ¡Hola Milo! –dijo alguien tras el escorpión. Éste se sobresaltó por el susto.

- ¡Camus¿qué haces aquí? –Milo estaba sorprendido de que _su_ acuario estuviera en su templo.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? –le respondió. Pero al ver que Milo no contestaba agregó- me pediste que te acompañara al pueblo a hacer unas compras.

- ¡Oh sí! –dijo mientras se sentaba- ¿pero eso no era hasta la tarde?

- Milo... son la una de la tarde –dijo Camus tranquilo.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!... ¡no puede ser que me haya levantado tan tarde! –dijo levantándose y mirando el reloj.

- ¿En qué te habrás quedado pensando? –dijo el acuariano curioso.

- ¿Eh?... no nada... espérame en la sala mientras me visto.

- Vale –Camus se fue a sentar al sofá.

Al cabo de 15 minutos Milo salió vestido- Vamos.

Durante el camino hubo un silencio algo incómodo, ambos pensando en sus cosas, y aunque Milo había abierto varias veces la boca para hablar, la cerraba pues no sabía qué decir.

- Milo... –dijo Camus cortando el silencio- ¿Qué vas a comprar en el pueblo?

- Bueno... tengo que comprar un poco de comida, unas cosas para mi templo y... pensaba en un poco de ropa.

- ¿Más ropa? –Camus usaba un tono escandalizado un tanto fingido- pero si tienes un montón... ¿sabes? Sólo falta que me digas que te gustan las rosas y serías igual que Afrodita.

- ¡Oye! A mí no me gusta los cangrejos... además sólo me gusta vestir bien.

- Uff... si se nota.

- ¿Qué cosa hielito?- Milo le lanzó una mirada pícara- ¿te gusta lo que ves?

- Yo... –Camus se sonrojó de golpe- no... no quise... esto... ¡mira, ya llegamos al pueblo!

- Sí –Milo que se dio cuenta del súbito cambio de tema, sonrió para si mismo.

Estuvieron de un lado a otro, aproximadamente durante cuatro horas. Luego ambos acordaron regresar pues se hacía tarde. El camino de regreso fue más animado.

- ¿Qué te parece si te quedas y nos tomamos un café? –dijo el escorpión cuando llegaron a su templo.

- Claro... siempre y cuando me invites esas deliciosas galletas que compraste –Camus le dio una sonrisa que a Milo se le antojó hermosa.

- Seguro –dijo Milo recuperando el habla- toma asiento en la sala voy en unos minutos.

- Gracias – dijo Camus dándole un sorbo a su café- está delicioso.

- Todo lo qué yo hago es delicioso, hielito –dijo Milo sonriendo.

- Sí... sí... como digas.

- Camus... yo... –empezó Milo cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

**I practiced all the things that i could say**

**Line by line, every word**

**I tell myself "today would be the day"**

**But every time i lose my nerves**

**I look at you, you look away**

- ... – Camus lo miraba expectante, le había sorprendido el cambio de Milo.

- Yo... necesito tu ayuda –dijo finalmente el escorpión.

- ¿Para qué?

- Bueno... tú eres mi amigo y pues... yo creía qué...

- Calma Milo –lo cortó Camus- dime qué pasa.

- A mí me... me gusta alguien –Milo miraba al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo- y no sé si decírselo pues tengo un problema.

- Así que era eso y ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Pues ese alguien es muy importante para mí y yo no quisiera romper su amistad –Milo levantó su mirada- y tampoco quiero forzar a esa persona a que me quiera.

- ¿Y tú qué esperas?

- Yo... nada, sólo me gustaría que lo supiera.

- Comprendo –Camus miraba fijamente a Milo- y... ¿quién es?

**I wanna tell you what i'm feeling **

**But i don't know how to start**

**I wanna tell you but now **

**I'm afraid that you may break my heart **

**Oh why should anything so easy**

**Ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what i'm feeling**

**And to say that... i love you**

- ¿Quién es? –Milo posó su mirada en Camus.

- ¡Claro! Si no cómo te voy a ayudar –le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pues... Camus... quién me gusta eres tú –la sonrisa de Camus se borró al instante y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

**Why? Why do you turn away?**

**It must be your afraid like me**

**I try (try), but i can't pretend that i **

**Don't feel for you the way i do**

**Can't you see**

- ¿Yo? –Camus evitaba mirar a Milo.

- Si Camus... tú me gustas mucho –luego de un gran silencio agregó- ¿no me dices nada?

- Yo... no sé qué decir- Camus se levantó del sofá dándole la espalda a Milo.

- Creo... creo que no es necesario qué digas nada- Camus lo miró interrogante, Milo le devolvió la mirada triste- lo entiendo perfectamente.

- No... –intentó hablar Camus.

- Es mi culpa, no debí... mira hay que hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado, hay que olvidarlo...

**I wanna tell you what i'm feeling **

**But i don't know how to start**

**I wanna tell you but now **

**I'm afraid that you may break my heart **

**Oh why should anything so easy**

**Ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what i'm feeling**

**And to say that... i love you**

- No puedo –murmuró Camus.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo olvidarlo –Milo lo miraba interrogante, Camus tomando aire continuo- No puedo olvidarlo... porque yo siento lo mismo... tú también me gustas mucho –terminó sonrojado.

Milo estaba eufórico, se levantó del sofá y besó a Camus, fue un beso tierno que expresaba lo que ambos sentían. Cuando finalizaron el beso, Milo abrazó a Camus mientras giraba.

- Milo basta, vas a hacer que... –las siguientes palabras de Camus fueron cortadas pues ambos habían caído al sofá. En ese momento ambos se miraron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y sintieron que un nuevo sentimiento despertaba en ellos: deseo. Se besaron nuevamente pero esta vez el beso pasó de tierno y suave a uno apasionado. Muy pronto la ropa les empezó a estorbar.

- Espera... aquí no –dijo Milo. Cogió la mano de Camus y lo ayudó a levantarse. Luego lo guió a su habitación, mientras lo besaba. Ya en la cama, dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, querían demostrarse su amor, querían pertenecerle al otro, pero no como un objeto sino como el más grande de sus tesoros.

8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D-8D

Oh por fin lo acabé!!!!! Créanme me costo mucho, sobre todo la parte final n.nU... es que no soy buena para los lemmons u.u... espero que les haya gustado... ahora solo falta que hagan clic en el botón que dice go Y me dejen un review... arigatou gozaimasu por leer.

¡¡¡¡¡¡ha ne!!!!!!!


End file.
